Earnest Jones
Earnest Jones is a character in Bully, and is the leader of the Nerds at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Jesse Tendler. Character Description Earnest wears the green astronomy club vest that the nerds wear. He also wears brown school slacks with brown ankle boots and brown leather watch on his left wrist. In the winter time he wears a green astronomy sweater and a short purple and white striped scarf. During Complete Mayhem, he wears a red headband and a military jacket over his outfit. Characteristics Earnest is the leader of the Nerds and rules his clique with an iron fist. He is simultaneously intelligent and arrogant. He also has a dirty mind, with Jimmy catching him muttering fantasies to himself on one occasion. He's regularly in the possession of dirty magazines that, according to his dialogue, he sometimes lends out and has trouble getting back. His enjoyment of such materials tends to completely override his common sense. Judging by the speech he makes while running for class president, he disapproves of schools teaching non-academic subjects, and he advocates the complete dismantling of Bullworth Academy's athletics program. He also fancies himself a revolutionary. His dialogue includes monologues about what he will change when he takes over, he frequently refers to his clique as "compadres" and "amigos", and during Complete Mayhem even dresses up in a pseudo-military getup. Role in game Earnest makes his first appearance in This Is Your School, where he is playing Grottos and Gremlins with Algie and Cornelius. During Chapter 1, he runs for class president against Ted, running a campaign focused around eliminating bullying, physical education and athletics in general. He attends Jimmy's fight against Russell in The Hole with Melvin and Fatty. During Chapter 3, Earnest asks Jimmy to save Algie after Algie goes to New Coventry with Lola and gets the Greasers after him. By the start of Chapter 4, Gary has convinced Earnest not to trust Jimmy, and so Earnest turns the Nerds against him. Jimmy is forced to fight him and bring the nerds in line. The rest of the chapter has Jimmy working towards Earnest's plan, "Operation Trojan Cow." Earnest nearly sabotages his own plan when his dirty mind overrides his common sense and he has Jimmy take risque photos of Mandy. In the end, though, Earnest's plan is pulled off. In Chapter 5, Earnest can be seen with the other nerds in front of the library during the mission Rats in the Library, although strangely he leaves most of the talking to Algie. During the schoolwide riots, he sabotages the gym with the help of Bucky and Donald. He informs Jimmy that Gary's "complete lack of morality" is an asset that he hopes to use to take over the school. Jimmy beats him up. After order is restored to Bullworth Academy, he is one of the students that can be seen cheering Jimmy on. Meeting Earnest in Free Roam *After the mission Paparazzi, Earnest will walk into the library, and walk out a moment later. *During the mission Wrong Part of Town, when Jimmy is escorting Algie back to Cornelius and Earnest, hit Cornelius with the Slingshot. The mission will be a failure. Afterware, Earnest will be seen walking around next to Cornelius. He will not speak but can be interacted with. Trivia *Earnest is the only male student in the game who can never be humiliated. In Complete Mayhem and his free roam appearances, when his health is low, it can't be done. He also can't be spat on. When his health is low, Jimmy will knee drop him instead. When taunted, he also can't be humiliated. Jones, Earnest Jones, Earnest Jones, Earnest Jones, Earnest